What Now
by cherry115
Summary: What now you just leave do i even get a reason" what happened to us
1. Chapter 1 Her feelings

SAKURAS POV:

__

So these are sakuras thoughts after her break up with a certain ex of hers but will she find love with someone else maybe a certain raven

Therefore, what now after everything you just leave and leave me behind like some old trash is that all your done I wish I could yell at you but it not worth it

_You tell him_

You are so annoying even in my thoughts

__

Hey Im your inner just another you

Ya like I am that crazy do not answer that

The point is my ex john left me dumped me. He didnt even give me a reason to why he left good thing soon Ill transfer to Konoha High a new school were I wont get bothered by his stupidity

sakura!!!!

yes mom sakura replied a little annoyed

diners ready your dad Is coming soon to visit but he probably tired its along ride from Spain

ok Ill be there in a sec

My parents are divorced ever since I was little but whatever he visits at least, I get to see him .

* * *

Ok so thats it kinda short but hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2 he forgot

__

Hi, people the last one was short but I will try to make a longer one.

* * *

SAKURA POV

Ok so he did not come big deal.

__

Big deal?

Ok fine I am upsetupset?..I am mad how dare he not come. It has been 2 years since hes visit doesnt he know I miss him. It seems like he spends more time at work then with me. I Mean before my dad came to visit more often maybe not once a week but it didnt take him 2 years or more. Ok I have to calm down take a shower tomorrow is a big day

SASUKE POV:

Dam it I left my note book Im going to flunk that class tomorrow I never turn it in and right when I get a chance to prove I do my work I forget it.

Teme

Ugh, its the dobe maybe if I dont answer he wont think I m here and leave

teme I know your in there your mom told me I guess not.. Therefore, I opened the door and found myself with loudmouth blond naruto he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and regular jeans.

what do you want dobe

oh hey teme I wanted to copy your notebook I didnt do the assignment

yahwell you see ..I kindaleft itok! God!

ha ha ha ha you the mighty sasuke forget wow thats a new one

whatever

fine just joking but isnt that teacher going to flunk you if you dont turn it in tomorrow

Hn you already flunked

teme

I just love getting him mad. He such a looser but yet I hang out with him.

Naruto Sasuke, you guys want something I made cookies

ooooo cookies thanks. answered naruto acting kinda childish.

you staying I asked him since it was 11 and it didnt seem like he was leaving but whatever I dont mind company.

ugh sure


	3. Chapter 3 wow amazing? No!

Ring Ring went that stupid alarm clock that annoyed her so much she wished it would just shut up but she also new that if it were not for the alarm clock she would not wake up early enough to get ready for school and end up going to school like a mess. She is not the girly type really but she does not want to look like a mess either. She was exited today to go to school something that rarely happened it not that she was dumb she did get straight A but she was never looking forward for anything wile today was the start of something new a new star. She was leaving behind old friends but also leaving behind John.

Whatever if he was cute if his laugh was so cute it did not matter he was a trader a no good weasel who leaves with no reason or explanation to why he is. Therefore, with that on her mind sakura got out of bed and took a shower brushed her teeth. She decides to wear dark denim jeans with a plain gray t-shirt gray and black vans and her hair was in a low ponytail. She never wore make up and yet she look good not beautiful or dead drop gorges but good just plain good just how she liked it too

After her breakfast, she went outside to catch the bus and was off to school. Once the bus stopped at her destination, she got of and took in her surroundings. Konoha High was amazing it was huge and had amazing plant and flower everywhere. She was walk still stunned of the beauty of all this when she came to brutal stop and fell backwards.

Danm it she cursed under her breath. When she looks forward, she sees a pale hand in front off her and takes when she is up she look to see who had helped her and finds her self lost in a pair of oxy colored eyes

Ugh ugh thanks-um sorry I wasnt look were I was going she stuttered out

Hn was all his short cold reply and he left.

As the day went on she couldnt stop thinking of the pair of eyes she had just saw and it wasnt just because she kept seen him in her first 3 classes yet after lunch she didnt see him any more and when she got home she wrote In drew in her journal . She drew his eyes they look were so amazing but then she thought to her self how all guys are stupid how none were ever caring and he was no exception he was cute but that was it.

* * *

Hope you like it because I did this so far is one of my favorites Please review I would like at least five because five is a good number and I worked really hard on it so please review if you review the faster or longer the chapter anyways I wasnt know how Im doing with my story so please review because I want to know if its worth it. Ok enough of me talking I bet it sounds like blah blah blah but please review! Till next time Bye! Toodels!


End file.
